Due to the high temperatures and pressure of molten metal within the steelmaking process it is difficult to obtain samples of the molten metal. Moreover, the equipment used in the steel making process limits the areas from which samples may be taken. Some sampler apparatuses may be utilized to capture a single sample of molten steel near the interface of the slag-steel; however, it is currently not possible to capture multiple molten steel samples from multiple depths within steelmaking equipment, such as from a ladle within the LMF.